Guilty as Charged
by SYuuri
Summary: "I couldn't care less about who you're seeing, Braddock." S/J. xX oneshot Xx


**Guilty as Charged**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Flashpoint, we would have gotten a proposal scene.**

**:: Let's say this takes place in season 1, a couple of days after First in Line. **

* * *

"So…" Sam cleared his throat, decided it was time to break the thick silence in the car. Sarge had ordered the team to do patrol while staying alert to any possible hot call, which hopefully wouldn't come. It had been hard for Sam to contain his excitement when Greg paired him up with Jules. However, it was clear that the sentiment was unrequited. Still, he had at least 10 hours to make a dent on the iceberg that was Jules.

Jules glanced at him before fixing her eyes back on the road. "What?"

"I saw you." Jules didn't have to look at him to know that he was smiling. He had been doing that a lot lately, looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking, showing off those pearly white teeth as often as Spike did his dimples when he knew she was looking… At the rate he was going, it wouldn't surprise her if the rest of the team noticed the unwanted -yes, unwanted- attention and start asking questions about whatever was going on between her and Sam.

Absolutely nothing. Nothing was going on between them. They're not even remotely friends, for Pete's sake. "If you couldn't see me then you probably should consider handing in your Remy back and changing departments."

His chuckle was low and throaty. The weight of his eyes on her began to feel overwhelming. "No, I meant before. At HQ? You rolled your eyes when you saw me talking with Sally. I'd say that was a pretty strong reaction."

_Checking her phone after changing to her uniform, Jules found two missed calls from Scott - the guy she had met at Home Depot last week. _

_She was studying the paint samples when he approached her. He was straight-forward, sheepishly and somewhat frustratedly admitting how he had been spending close to half an hour trying to choose between 'Golden Haystack' and 'Fresh Peaches' for his new living room and yet he couldn't seem to reach a decision. He wondered if he could get a second opinion. _

_At the end Scott decided to go with 'Phantom Mist' because he thought the name was cool -it took her a few seconds to realize he was joking- and offered to buy her a coffee afterward as a thank you. _

_She later on learned that Scott was a paralegal who's just transferred from Winnipeg. His dimples were showing with every word he spoke, and his sandy blond hair reminded her of the Grand Beach in his hometown she'd visited when she was younger. Jules had to admit that he was pretty nice to talk with, and without sounding shallow, to look at._

___While the idea of pursuing a relationship sounded pretty good in her ears, the thought of doing it for real did not. ____But hadn't that been her problems for the last couple of years? She could barely remember the last time she had a relationship she really invested herself in as much as the guy deserved. It was difficult to maintain a healthy relationship when you had a 12 hour shift five days a week. When weekends came, all she wanted was to drown herself in the home renovation projects she had just started._

'Excuses, excuses. Look at Wordy and Ed. They are the poster family for domestic bliss.'

_Sighing, Jules checked her reflection one more time in the mirror and left the locker room, mulling over whether she should text Scott or call him back (or if she wanted to give it a go, at all)._

_Not saying that Scott wasn't her type, but did she really have one? Thinking of the various types of men she had dated in the past, she didn't think so. _

_Talking about someone who was not her type…_

_There he was, Sam Braddock the Cocky Rookie, chatting and laughing with Sally. His face was shining as bright as a Christmas tree. Jules knew that a lot of the SRU eligible bachelors loved the fact that someone with such exquisite beauty as Sally was working with them. Jules couldn't fault them - Sally was a sight to look at, topped with a friendly and feisty personality. And the low cut v-neck shirt she's wearing today was certainly eye grabbing. _

_Sally was laughing at something Sam said, her fingers twirling themselves around her hair. Sam handed the pretty dispatcher a cup of Timmy's and Jules couldn't hold back her scoff. Not at Sally, but at Sam. Had it really been just five days ago that he was trying to hit on her? _

_Her frown deepened when Sam caught sight of her standing in the hallway. He looked startled for only half a second second before he had the nerve to flash her a lopsided grin._

_Rolling her eyes, Jules turned around and walk back to her locker room. She had a text to send. _

The silence was louder than it had been as Jules was trying to think over what Sam had just said. After her mind finished processing his short statement -more like accusation- she refused to believe that someone could think so highly of themselves. Hearing the satisfaction and giddiness in his tone however, well, it didn't take a rocket scientist to follow the path his mind had taken him.

"Sam, for someone who claimed he had perfect eyesight, you missed the mark by about 300 yards." Jules calmly replied. It's a good day, the sun was pressed warm against her shoulders and there's no one puff of cloud in the sky. Nobody's going ruin it for her, especially not the ex-JTF2 soldier sitting in the passenger seat.

Sam tried not to roll his eyes. Given the situation, he didn't think it was wise to do so. "You did though."

"Maybe I did, but definitely not for the reason you have in mind." Jules retorted, hands gripping the steering wheel tighter to prevent herself from doing stuff she'd regret. She wondered if Spike would be willing to trade cars with her. But then she would have to explain why and that's not something she looked forward to. And worse, who knew what Sam was going to say to him?

"You were upset." Sam cheerfully pointed out.

"I bristled because you were acting unprofessional. I couldn't care less about who you're seeing, Braddock." She made sure she gave enough emphasize to each word. If it didn't work she didn't entirely object the idea of shouting them at him, hammering the words into his thickheaded mind.

Unless it wasn't exactly new for a constable to flirt with Sally, was it? Even Winnie and Kira had their own little fan club. She didn't remember ever being _annoyed_ about that. If anything, it was a usual banter material right there.

Jules silently cursed her mind for betraying her. It was never a good sign when a guy prompted her to practice sniper breathing. Her past experiences were proof of that.

"If you say so, Julianna."

Her breath hitched in her throat, and this time she actually peeled her eyes from the road long enough to glare at him. Go figure the expected smug smile had taken a permanent residence on his face. She was more than happy to mop that smile with the palm of her hand.

"I really thought it was short for Julia," Sam went on, his grin making the laugh lines around his eyes more prominent. "But I like Julianna."

It threw her. How…. Ed? No. He would send Sam on another coffee errand for asking. Sarge? Didn't think so. Spike? Maybe Sam gave a compliment or two to Babycakes - _hey, your girlfriend is looking real shiny today, say, what is Jules short for?_ How about Wordy? Shelley took the girls to the Barn yesterday and Jules had seen how Ally's eyes went as wide as saucers when Sam joined the group. The little girl had pointed a petite finger at him and yelled _'Prince Charming!' _much to Sam's chagrin_._ Perhaps _Ally_ told Sam?

For the second time, Sam cleared his throat. He definitely enjoyed seeing the wheels rattling and rolling inside her head and didn't bother to mask it. He was practically dripping with glee. "There's a Timmy's right around the corner, you mind making a stop first? I need my caffeine."

"You had one this morning." She said, tight-lipped. Unless he was too smitten by Sally that he forgot to get his own coffee, which was just sad.

"Not yet. Need coffee."

Jules frowned. "Yes you did. Have one, that is."

Sam sighed. "Jules, I think I would know that."

"But you-" Her words ceased in her suddenly dry throat. The wheels had finally stopped rolling. Everything fell into place with a loud click. She tried again. "Did you _seriously_ bribe Sally with coffee so she'd tell you my name?"

Sam shifted in his seat; now it was his turn looking uncomfortable. Now that she had him figured, he didn't look as pompous as before. Letting her in on his secret was probably not in the tactical plan. He shrugged. "It was supposed to be my coffee, but good thing she liked double-double. And good for her, I haven't taken a sip yet," he paused. "Or good for me, I guess, seeing how things turned out."

"You're unbelievable." Jules shook her head, feeling surprisingly amused. _Amused, Jules, really? _"You really _charmed_ her into telling you? That's just…"

"Creative?" He generously filled in. His good mood had apparently been restored in the short time she pulled into the parking lot. Never one to miss an opportunity when he saw one, he added, "So I'm unbelievably charming then?"

Jules rolled her eyes. It was barely 9 am. Thinking she had a whole day ahead of her stuck in the car with him gave her a mild migraine. She racked her brain for a witty comeback but none was readily available. She finally settled with, "Get out, Sam."

"Cream no sugar," Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, hopping out of the car. "And blueberry bagel with strawberry cream cheese for you?"

He grinned at her stunned expression, the wide smile nearly consuming his boyish face. Just what else did Sally tell him? Did she have to start thinking about changing address and phone numbers now?

When Sam was walking towards the entrance, there was an extra bounce in his steps. He might as well be skipping. She wouldn't be surprised if he _was_ whistling.

Jules leaned her head back against the headrest.

She was positive that he's going to be the death of her.

* * *

**reviews are blueberry bagels :)**


End file.
